Camp half blood
by ShadowRide1313
Summary: A few of my CHB rps, mashed together to make one cool story, well, cool in my eyes. :3 I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ROBLOX!
1. Characters

_Characters:_

**Hades Kids:**

Aleah: Black hair, Blue eyes (Turn red when mad), Seems cold and emotionless to those she doesn't trust.

Tony: Dirty blond hair, Brown eyes, Loves to annoy Aleah, Can be calm and serous but is usually fun and peppy.

**Zeus kids:**

Zach: Black spiky hair, brown eyes (Turn gold when mad), Is sorta scared of Aleah in the beginning but warms up to her after they talk, Is very nice and usually happy, unless is in the middle of a fight, he is deadly then.

Evan: Dirty blond hair, blue eyes (Turn gold when mad), is Tony's best friend, is a little crazy, but funny.

**Hara kids:**

Rikki: Blond hair, green eyes with glasses, Is quiet but friends with a lot of the campers. Poseidon is trying to kill her because he doesn't like her family, Is Aleah's best friend.

**Aphrodite kids:**

Sarah: Red hair, Silver eyes, is fun, but sad and mean, and is Aleah's enemy.

Paige: Brown hair, brown eyes, very perky and is always judging the new campers.

**Poseidon kids:**

Lucus: Black hair, brown eyes, goes with the the flow and is calm, another of Aleah's best friends.

**Apollo kids:**

Will: Black shaggy hair, black eyes, calm and quiet and is another of Tony's and Evan's best friends.

Me: *Has evil look om face*

Zach: o.o She has something planned...

Aleah: *Raises eyebrow* What are you thinking Shadow?

Me: Heheheheheheheh, I have some plans for you. :3

Sarah: Is aleah gonna die? :3

Aleah: *Throws shadowball at Sarah and sends her flying out of the story* Hmp...

Me: *Shrugs* No, she isnt gonna die, but It will be interesting. :3

Tony: Oh can I help!

Me: Of course. :3

Tony: Yay!

Aleah and Zach: *Look at each other* Read and Review peoples...


	2. The gang meets

Chapter 1: First day of camp.

Me: Welcome!

Evan: Hello peeps!

Me: Evan! :3

Evan: ?

Me: Would you be a good little dude and do the disclaimer?

Evan: Fine... Shadow does not own Roblox or Percy Jackson, so dont blame her if she makes the book bad...

Me: HEY!

Tony: Just start the story!

Me: Whatever...

A shadowy figure looked over camp and let a small smile show, It had been a few months since she had been here and she was ready to meet up with her friends and brother again. They were all great, unlike her who was to calm and emotionless, as people in the city would say every time saw her. She frowned slightly and shook her head as her feet lifted off the ground and she started flying towards camp. She took in a deep breath and smiled. Oh yes, Aleah thought, this is gonna be a good year.

()()()()

"Aleah!" A voice called out.

Said girl looked up from the dagger she was sharpening and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face.

"Rikki! How are you? I havent seen you all year." Aleah said, while putting her dagger back on her belt loop.

"Great, but why didnt you stay the whole year with me? You know how boring it gets! And I had a quest you could have gone with!" Rikki said, smiling.

"Really? What happened?"

"Well, let see... I had to swim..." Rikki said, making a face. Aleah raised an eyebrow at her friend, mostly because Rikki doesnt swim.

"You? Swimming? Really?" Aleah said, disbelief on her face. "I dont believe you at all."

"Well, i kinda had to... My plane fell out of the sky over the ocean."

"What?!"

"Ya... It seems Poseidon is tying to kill me again..."

"My dad is doing what?" A voice said as a boy appeared behind Rikki.

"Hey Lucus." Aleah said and stuck out her fist.

He bumped his with hers and smiled at the girls. "Whats up?"

"Nothing, talking about my quest, but its nothing important. So what happened in the city?" Rikki said, turning back to Aleah.

Aleah scowled and shook her head. "The usual stuff that happens when we go into the city. The whole thing about me being cold and emotionless." Aleah said. "People wouldnt even come near me. The spiritual ones kept on going on and on about how I was a demon, but all i was thinking is: Hay, your not wrong..."She said with a shrug.

"Your not a demon Aleah." Lucus said.

"Ya! Your the best person here! And the best Hades fighter, maybe the best fighter in camp!" Rikki said.

"Ouch... That hurt..." Tony said as he walked out of the cabin. "Hey Sis, Lucus, Rikki." He said Rikki's name with a slight blush.

Lucus and Aleah let a knowing smile appear on their faces as the couple blushed and smiled at each other.

"Hey Tony!" Rikki said, and wrapped her arms around his waist, then seeing what she did pulled back, face redder then with was before. "Sorry." She muttered.

"Its alright." He said while smiling at her, then turned and flicked Aleah in the nose. "Welcome back sis."

Aleah glared at him and sighed seeing as how it was pointless. "Hey Tony."

"What about us?" A few more voices were heard in front of the hades cabin and everyone turned to look at Paige, Evan, Zach, and Will. The rest of the gang is here, Aleah thought.

"Hows everyone?" Aleah asked. a series of "Greats" and "Fines" came from her friends and she smiled at them.

"Well that's good, now how about we have a welcome back Capture the Flag game after we all get settled in." Aleah asked.

"Im up for it!" Tony said.

"If Tony's for it, we're for it." Evan and Will said, grinning at Tony.

"Ok, as long as I'm on your team, Aleah." Rikki said.

"Eh, I got to meet up with Sarah, sorry, maybe next time?" Paige said.

"Fine..." Zach sighed.

Aleah clapped her hands together. "Ok, we'll meet up at lunch."

Everyone went into their cabins to unpack and set up things, and as Aleah took out her spell book to summon her hellhound, Shade, she noticed Zach sitting on his cabins steps with one of his weapons, a lightning gun. She closed her book, put it on her bed and walked out side to lean on a rail and watch as Zach loaded it. But his aim was "A little" off and the lightning shot out of it, about an inch from her head.

"..." Both Zach and Aleah stared at each other in silent, before Aleah was suddenly in front of him, glaring with her blue eyes flashing red. "Really..." She growled.

Zach shrugged. "My aim was off... Not my fault you were standing there..." He sighed.

Aleah glared at him then slapped him right across the face, all anger at him powering the hit and making him fly into the Ares cabin (That was next to the Zeus cabin). The Kids in the cabin dived out of the way just in time to dodge his flying body. Zach slammed into the back wall and sat there for a moment before standing up and stalking towards Aleah.

"Your going to regret that..." He growled out.

Aleah raised her fist, making him think she was going to punch him, and when he flinched, she put her hand down and rolled her eyes. "Sure I am..." She said, sarcastically. She started walking back to her cabin.

"Scary Bitch..." Zach muttered as Aleah's form retreated into her cabin, but ducked as a dagger flew out of her hand.

Rikki smiled softly as she turned away from her window and started writing stuff down in her note book.

"This is going to be an interesting year." She mused as she started writing in her diary.

_"Something is going on between Aleah and Zach, and they havent seen each other in a year. This, I bet, will be the most interesting year yet." _

Rikki smiled as she closed her book and started putting her stuff away. Oh yes, She thought, this will most sertonly be interesting.

Me: Well, does that give anything away? I bet it does, oh well, there will still be some twists in the story, so watch out.

Aleah: Im not a scary Bitch... Am I? :/

Zach: *Mutters* Yes...

Aleah: *Holds dagger up to neck* What... :|

Zach: *Sweatdrop* I- I said, Um, Read and Review!

Aleah: *Puts down dagger* Ya...

Me: ... *Looks between the two and sweatdrops*


	3. Lunch and capture the flag

Aleah: Im here today I guess...

Me: top being so emotionless...

Aleah: I cant.

Me: Why not?

Aleah: Its how you made me...

Me: Oh right... then do the disclaimer.

Aleah: *Sighs* Shadow does not own Percy Jackson or Roblox! Do not blaim her for anything That happens here...

Me: Thank you- Wait... What?...

Aleah: *Shrugs*

Me: YOU PEOPLE ALL ARE SO MEAN! DX

* * *

Aleah sighed and walked out of she cabin to meet up with the rest of the group for lunch. For some reason, even though she ade the idea to meet up at lunch, she was the last...

Aleah sighed as she walked up the ramp to were everyone was waiting for her to start eating.

"Yo." She said as she slid to a seat next to Rikki and began eating with food that was sitting there for her.

"Hia. So who is going to be on what team?" Rikki asked, enthusiasticly.

"Hm... I donno. I guess we will choose team captains." Aleah said with a shrug. "I dont think that people would want to have to choose between each other, but ateast with team captains they have an excuse."

Rikki smiled at Aleah again, and shrugged. "So, what happened with you and Zach this morning?" She asked with a slight grin.

Aleah huffed, it was just like her friend to know what happened with her every moment of the day.

"Nothing important..." Aleah said, while getting up and throwing her food into the fire.

"Aleah, you slapped him into the Ares cabin. I wouldnt call that nothing..." Rikki said give her friend a mock glare.

"Fine, he almost shot my head off with his lightning gun. Happy now?" aleah said.

"Very." She replied and followed her friend to where the others were waiting.

"about time." Evan and Will said.

Aleah just glared at them and looked at everyone. "Alright, who wants to be team captains?"

Tony automaticly raised his hand, and Lucus slowly raised his.

"Ok, Tony, call it as it goes" Aleah said as she flipped a coin into the air.

"Heads!" Tony said.

As aleah caught it, she flipped it over so the oppocent side was facing her and said,"Tails. Lucus first pick."

"Eh, Zach..."

"Tony..." (Aleah)

"Evan."

"Aleah"(Lucus)

"Will" (Tony)

"Rikki." (Lucus)

"We have to many on one side..." Aleah said, then got a small evil grin. "Ill go rouge..."

"Ok then. 3 on 3 on 1." Lucus said.

Three flags appeared in Aleahs hands and she handed one to Tony and the other to Lucus. "We each have ten minutes." And with that she dissapeared.

The rest of them all ran off to go place their flags. Tony's team put theirs on a hill, easy to see, but also to defend, and Lucus's team put theirs on a mountain top, very hard to see, but still semi easy to defend. Aleahs flag, on the other hand, was all the way on the other side of camp, where basicly noone could see, and when she sent out a shadowball, it gave the two teams the signal to start.

Aleah shot off he spot and ran up to the hill first, Will stood there defending the flag and Aleah used the butt of her sword to pop his arm out of place. He wimpered in pain and swung at aleah with his other arm, but she grabbed it and twisted, then tripped him and kicked him off the hill and grabbed the flag and started running.

She flew silently through the shadows off the woods and and found her self facing Rikki. They stared at each other for a moment before rikki charged at aleah, sword in hand.

"Sorry bout this, but I need that flag." Rikki said as she stabbed the sword at aleah, but she blocked it with the flag and swung at Rikki with it.

"Im sorry to." aleah said before stabbing the flag into Rikki's stomache and leaving her wincing and holding onto her gut.

Aleah sighed and stopped at the bottem of the mountian, she began to trudge her way up and looked over the meny rocks that covered the area. She Glanced over the top of one and saw Lucus sitting and looking at the sky, she moved slowly and silently to where his flag was, and just as she went to grab it, lucus's sword flew past her head. She looked over at him and sighed at the look in his eyes.

"You gonna attack or what?" Lucus said as aleah through the flag to the ground next to her, she ran at him with a punch and at the last second changed it to a low spin kick that sent him towards the ground. but before he could hit the ground, his hands popped him into a handstand and kicked right back up into her face and sent her flying back... into the waiting arms of Zach who held her there.

"Now... where is the flag..." Lucus said as he picked up Tonys flag, Aleah just glared at him and flipped over Zach putting him into the same posision she was in a few moments ago, then threw him at Lucus whom dropped the flag to catch him. Aleah just picked up the flag and went for their flag. Just as she was about to reach it, something grabbed onto her heels and she face planted into the ground.

"No you dont." She heard zach say.

She got up slowly and her eyes flashed red. "The flag is mine!" She said as she aimed a punch at his face.

* * *

shadow: Ooooooooooooooooooooh, A cliffy. :3

Aleah: *mutters* My flag...

Zach: No... Your flag is mine...

Aleah and Zach: *Glare at each other and start argueing*

Shadow: *Sweatdrops* Erm, ill cya next time... Bye! :3

Aleah and Zach: *Stop argueing* Bye guys, read and review- *Glare at each other* STOP COPYING ME! *attack each other*


	4. Zach and Aleah: The fight

Shadow: Hia. :3

Rikki: hey peoples. x3

Shadow: Rikki! :O

Rikki: what?...

Shadow: Aleah and zach... :3

Rikki: IKR! AND THEY ARE FIGHTING NOW! YOUR SO CRUEL!

Shadow: *Bows* Thank you. :3

Rikki: *Snickers* SHADOW DOESNT OWN PERCY JACKSON, DONT SUE!

Shadow: But wait, you and tony... :3

Rikki: Uh... *Runs off*

Shadow: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH :D

* * *

Aleah and Zach rounded each other a few times at they tried to find to each others weaknesses. And as Aleah glances at the scrach on Zachs neck, Zach glanced at a big scar on Aleah's leg.

Aleah lunged at him, a punch aiming for the scrach, but zach was to quick and disappeared behind her and kicked where the scar was. Aleah winced and her eyes flashed red as she disappeared in the shadows. Zach looked around, wide eyed as he tried to locate where she was.

"Boo..." A voice behind him said and he turned around only to reseave a punch to the gut that sent him flying back a few yards before he regained his footing and sprinted at aleah, whom only saw a blur as he ran at her. Her eyes widened and when the punch was delivered to her head, she flew back off the edge of one of the cliffs that were near.

"Oh shi-" Zach started but was cut off by a snicker behind him.

"You let your gaurd down to easily." Aleah said as she ran at him, then jumpped sending a hard jump kick to his back, right on his spine and he spun around.

Zach spun around quickly and caught aleahs leg while it was still in the air and slammed her face first into the ground. He put a foot on the base of her back and kept her pinned there.

"Lucus! Hurry and get the flag!-" He yelled, but shadows threw him off and and aleah jumpped up and put her foot on Zach's chest. He looked up at ther and blushed slightly before grabbing her leg and kicking up, making her fall forward and he took this chanse to place his hands on her sholders and pin her to the ground.

"You know," Aleah started, "This is really akward..." She then kneed him in the gut and put her hands on his sholders and flipped him over her head.

"Yes, it was." Zach said as he flipped onto his feet at the exact same time aleah did.

They rounded each other again and looked for a new weakness point, but since neither could find any, they just rushed eachother again. Though, aleah had something alittle different in mind and grabbed the flag she came with as she ran towards him. She stuck it out and Zach moved just in time to dodge the spear-like movement aleah just used and grabed the flag and pushed it back at her, jabbing her in the stomach.

Aleah gasped and twisted around that zachs back was facing her, him still holding onto the bottem of the flag, and pushed it at him, hitting the base of his neck. Zach just grasped the ending harder and threw it over his head, making aleah follow it.

Aleah caught her-self with the shadows but was still pushed up against a rock as zach pinned her to it. He used one hand to hold both of her wrist above her head and the other pressed against her stomach to keep her from moving.

Aleah blush lightly at this, but glared at Zach. She wrapped her foot around his ancle and pulled, forcing them both to fall and she used this to push him back away from her. Zach landed on his back, and just as aleah was about to do an ax kick to his chest, something tackled her from the side and sent her flying into a rock again.

Aleah glared up and found her self looking into the smirking face of Tony. "Yo sis."

"Cya bro" Aleah said as she sent her self flying towards him, dagger in hand, and slashing at his chest.

Tony took out a dagger just in time to block aleahs attack and send a punch of his own, which she caught and twisted.

Zach took this as his chanse to lunge at both of them, knocking them all down to the ground, making them all roll over eachother, fighting in the dirt for the lead.

But they all froze at what happen next. "WE WIN!" They heard rikki yell. Aleah's head snapped up and she glances at where Rikki's voice came from.

"OH YA!" Tony said as she jumpped off of the other two and left them sitting shocked in the dust.

"..." They both stayed silent as they got up and dusted them selfs off.

"Well, that whole fight was a waist..." Aleah said as the stretched.

"Ya... its seems whenever we fight against each other it ends up neither of us winning." Zach said.

Aleah sighed and nodded, following the others as the walked back to camp.

It was almost dark when Rikki got back into her cabin and started writing.

_"I wonder if anything interesting happened while aleah and zach were fighting... It seems like something did cause while I was watching them, aleah had a blush, and so did Zach. Maybe me and Paige should work together to get them to go out. I would be hard though, just cause, well, they seem alittle annoyed at each other. Maybe we'll start in a few days. Heh._

Rikki closed her book and layed back onto her bed and sighed as she crossed her arms under her head and grinned out of her cabin across to aleah, whom was sneaking out back into the forest. 'Yep, we should start later...'Rikki thought as she turned her back to aleah and fell asleep.

* * *

Rikki: heheh, im gonna meddle... (Spelling?)

Shadow: yes, yes you are. :3

Rikki: I love the fight. :D

Shadow: Ya, im happy with how it came out, though its really short, and im sorry about that, but I have been trying to figure it out for a while and guess what?...

Rikki: what?...

Shadow: Im thinking about makeing a new story just based on your diary entries.

Rikki: Really? :D

Shadow: Maybe, im not good with that kind of stuff, ill need a vote on it.

Rikki: Ok. PEOPLE, WHEN YOU REVIEW (If you do, which you must!) PLEASE SAY WEITHER OR NOT YOU THINK SHADOW SHOULD MAKE THER DIARY STORY.

Shadow: Please do, i dont think that the diary stuff should be on the story so im gonna put it on a different one. :3

Rikki: *Waves* Time to go, cya!

Shadow: Ya, bye yall!


End file.
